Sing-Alongs: Love My Lips
Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips is a Sing-Along DVD released in February 6, 2007. It is the third in a series of 4 DVDs, the others being Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, and Sing-Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend. Songs # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Zacchaeus (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) # Good Morning George (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) # Billy Joe McGuffrey (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # Rock On, LarryBoy (from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) # Modern Major General (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) # Call On Us (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) # The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) # Salesmunz Rap (from Madame Blueberry) # The Thankfulness Song (Bonus song, from Madame Blueberry) Songs * Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Belly Button (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * The Bunny Song (from Rack, Shack and Benny) * Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Schoolhouse Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) * Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) * Larry's Blues (from Duke and the Great Pie War) * Share of Friends (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) Features * Studio Store Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Veggie Library * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Boyz in the Sink * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) Previews 2006 * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * Worship Songs Fun Facts Trivia * Love My Lips is repeated from Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo Remarks * Just like Sing Alongs: Do The Moo Shoo, the title card music is the music from the, "Unfinished Bear-Trap Song" from His Cheeseburger. * Instrumental bits from His Cheeseburger, Larry's High Silk Hat,Endangered Love, Happy Ki-Yi Birthday, Schoolhouse Polka, and Gated Community are heard throughout the DVD, but those songs are not included in the actual video. Creators * Phil Vischer * Mike Nawrocki Voices * Kristen Blegen * Mike Nawrocki * Jim Poole * Phil Vischer * Lisa Vischer * Junior Asparagus * Shelby Vischer * Charlotte Jackson * Dan Anderson * G. Bock, * Jeff Morrow, "Love My Lips" Written by Mike Nawrocki Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Zacchaeus" Traditional Arranged and Produced by Christopher Davis From "Bob and Larry's Sunday Morning Songs" ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Chocolate Factory" Music and Lyrics by Phil Vischer Produced by Kurt Heinecke "Lance the Turtle" Words and Music by Kurt Heinecke, Tim Hodge and Mike Nawrocki ©2006 Bob and Larry Publishing "Billy Joe McGuffrey" Written by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Produced by Kurt Heinecke and Adam Frick ©2002 Bob and Larry Publishing "Rock On, LarryBoy" Written by Alisa Farren, Michael Farren, Katie Lee and Bryan Lenox Performed by Michael Farren Produced by Bryan Lenox ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "Modern Major General" Written by Gilbert and Sullivan Arranged and Produced by Christopher Davis From "Pirates' Boat Load Of Fun" ©Eisman Music Co. "Call On Us" Words by Robert G. Lee and Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©2005 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Song of the Cebú" Written by Mike Nawrocki Music by Kurt Heinecke ©1997 Bob and Larry Music "Stuff-Mart Suite" Music and Lyrics by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Produced, Arranged and Performed by Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing "Thankfulness Song" Music and Lyrics by Phil Vischer Produced, Arranged and Performed by Kurt Heinecke ©1998 Bob and Larry Publishing Executive Producers * Leslie Ferrell * Greg Fritz Associate Producers * Zak Willis * Melissa Musgrove Editor * Dan O'Connell Production Services Provided by * Jam Filled Toronto * Sport Utility Vehicle, * Pizza Angel, * I Want to Dance * Larry's Blues * Rock On, LarryBoy * Call On Us Gallery * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * LittleJoeFocus.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle289.png * MadameBlueberry304.png * HisCheeseburger46.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * BellyButton5.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen131.png * LarryBoyAndTheRumorWeed86.png * LarryasSven.png * TheUltimateSillySongCountdown51.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen82.png * TheatreOmelet.png * MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush122.png * MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush123.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * KingGeorgeTowel.png * FrenchPeasSlushies.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen205.png * EstherTheGirlWhoBecameQueen206.png * LordOfTheBeans.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * HidingBehindTree.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple671.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple53.png * Bandicam 2018-08-10 09-09-06-853.jpg * PriestsBlowingHorns.png * Samson'sHairbrushFourthWall.png * LarryMobileMark2.png * GatedCommunity1.png * LanceTheTurtle7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips49.png * LoveMyLips50.png * LoveMyLips51.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips2.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment213.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment214.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment215.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment216.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment217.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment218.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment219.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment220.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment221.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment222.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment223.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment224.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment225.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment226.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment227.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment228.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment229.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment231.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment232.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment233.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment234.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment235.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment236.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment237.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment238.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment239.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment240.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment241.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment242.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment243.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment244.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment245.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment246.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment247.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment248.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment249.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment260.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment261.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment262.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment263.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment264.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment265.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment267.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment268.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment269.png * TheWonderfulWorldOfAutoTainment268.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips3.png * GoodMorningGeorge1.png * GoodMorningGeorge2.png * GoodMorningGeorge3.png * GoodMorningGeorge4.png * GoodMorningGeorge5.png * GoodMorningGeorge6.png * GoodMorningGeorge7.png * GoodMorningGeorge8.png * GoodMorningGeorge9.png * GoodMorningGeorge10.png * GoodMorningGeorge11.png * GoodMorningGeorge12.png * GoodMorningGeorge13.png * GoodMorningGeorge14.png * GoodMorningGeorge15.png * GoodMorningGeorge16.png * GoodMorningGeorge17.png * GoodMorningGeorge18.png * GoodMorningGeorge19.png * GoodMorningGeorge20.png * GoodMorningGeorge21.png * GoodMorningGeorge22.png * GoodMorningGeorge23.png * GoodMorningGeorge24.png * GoodMorningGeorge25.png * GoodMorningGeorge26.png * GoodMorningGeorge27.png * GoodMorningGeorge28.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * GoodMorningGeorge31.png * GoodMorningGeorge32.png * GoodMorningGeorge33.png * GoodMorningGeorge34.png * GoodMorningGeorge35.png * GoodMorningGeorge36.png * GoodMorningGeorge37.png * GoodMorningGeorge38.png * GoodMorningGeorge39.png * GoodMorningGeorge40.png * GoodMorningGeorge41.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips4.png * LancetheTurtleTitleCard.png * LanceTheTurtle1.png * LanceTheTurtle2.png * LanceTheTurtle3.png * LanceTheTurtle4.png * LanceTheTurtle5.png * LanceTheTurtle7.png * LanceTheTurtle8.png * LanceTheTurtle9.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips5.png * Jonah3.png * Jonah4.png * Jonah5.png * Jonah6.png * Jonah7.png * Jonah8.png * Jonah9.png * Jonah10.png * Jonah11.png * Jonah12.png * Jonah13.png * Jonah14.png * Jonah15.png * Jonah16.png * Jonah17.png * Jonah18.png * Jonah19.png * Jonah21.png * Jonah22.png * Jonah23.png * Jonah24.png * Jonah25.png * Jonah26.png * Jonah27.png * Jonah28.png * Jonah29.png * Jonah30.png * Jonah31.png * Jonah32.png * Jonah33.png * Jonah34.png * Jonah35.png * Jonah36.png * Jonah37.png * Jonah38.png * Jonah39.png * Jonah40.png * Jonah41.png * Jonah42.png * Jonah43.png * Jonah44.png * Jonah45.png * Jonah46.png * Jonah47.png * Jonah48.png * Jonah49.png * Jonah50.png * Jonah51.png * Jonah52.png * Jonah53.png * Jonah54.png * Jonah55.png * Jonah56.png * Jonah57.png * Jonah58.png * Jonah59.png * Jonah60.png * Jonah61.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips6.png * RockOnLarryBoy1.png * RockOnLarryBoy2.png * RockOnLarryBoy3.png * RockOnLarryBoy4.png * RockOnLarryBoy5.png * RockOnLarryBoy6.png * RockOnLarryBoy7.png * RockOnLarryBoy8.png * RockOnLarryBoy9.png * RockOnLarryBoy10.png * RockOnLarryBoy11.png * RockOnLarryBoy12.png * RockOnLarryBoy13.png * RockOnLarryBoy14.png * RockOnLarryBoy15.png * RockOnLarryBoy16.png * RockOnLarryBoy17.png * RockOnLarryBoy18.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple69.png * RockOnLarryBoy19.png * RockOnLarryBoy20.png * RockOnLarryBoy21.png * RockOnLarryBoy22.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple36.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple37.png * RockOnLarryBoy23.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple567.png * RockOnLarryBoy24.png * RockOnLarryBoy25.png * RockOnLarryBoy26.png * RockOnLarryBoy27.png * RockOnLarryBoy28.png * RockOnLarryBoy29.png * RockOnLarryBoy30.png * RockOnLarryBoy31.png * RockOnLarryBoy32.png * RockOnLarryBoy33.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple606.png * LarryBoyAndTheBadApple653.png * RockOnLarryBoy34.png * RockOnLarryBoy35.png * RockOnLarryBoy36.png * RockOnLarryBoy37.png * RockOnLarryBoy38.png * RockOnLarryBoy39.png * RockOnLarryBoy40.png * RockOnLarryBoy41.png * RockOnLarryBoy42.png * RockOnLarryBoy43.png * RockOnLarryBoy44.png * RockOnLarryBoy45.png * RockOnLarryBoy46.png * RockOnLarryBoy47.png * RockOnLarryBoy48.png * RockOnLarryBoy49.png * RockOnLarryBoy50.png * RockOnLarryBoy51.png * RockOnLarryBoy52.png * RockOnLarryBoy53.png * RockOnLarryBoy54.png * RockOnLarryBoy55.png * RockOnLarryBoy56.png * RockOnLarryBoy57.png * RockOnLarryBoy58.png * RockOnLarryBoy59.png * RockOnLarryBoy60.png * RockOnLarryBoy61.png * RockOnLarryBoy62.png * RockOnLarryBoy63.png * RockOnLarryBoy64.png * RockOnLarryBoy65.png * RockOnLarryBoy66.png * RockOnLarryBoy67.png * RockOnLarryBoy68.png * RockOnLarryBoy69.png * RockOnLarryBoy70.png * RockOnLarryBoy71.png * RockOnLarryBoy72.png * RockOnLarryBoy73.png * RockOnLarryBoy74.png * RockOnLarryBoy75.png * RockOnLarryBoy76.png * RockOnLarryBoy77.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips7.png * ModernMajorGeneral.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips8.png * Piano.png * ScallionThreePiano.png * Pic 3395.jpg * 6ebe7222ac2ce852cd7f6471adbfa796.jpg * SingAlongsILoveMyLips9.png * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * TheSongOfTheCebu2.png * TheSongOfTheCebu3.png * TheSongOfTheCebu4.png * TheSongOfTheCebu5.png * TheSongOfTheCebu6.png * TheSongOfTheCebu7.png * TheSongOfTheCebu8.png * TheSongOfTheCebu9.png * TheSongOfTheCebu10.png * TheSongOfTheCebu11.png * TheSongOfTheCebu12.png * TheSongOfTheCebu13.png * TheSongOfTheCebu13.png * TheSongOfTheCebu14.png * TheSongOfTheCebu15.png * TheSongOfTheCebu16.png * TheSongOfTheCebu17.png * TheSongOfTheCebu18.png * TheSongOfTheCebu19.png * TheSongOfTheCebu20.png * TheSongOfTheCebu21.png * TheSongOfTheCebu22.png * TheSongOfTheCebu22.png * TheSongOfTheCebu23.png * TheSongOfTheCebu24.png * TheSongOfTheCebu25.png * TheSongOfTheCebu26.png * TheSongOfTheCebu27.png * TheSongOfTheCebu28.png * TheSongOfTheCebu29.png * TheSongOfTheCebu30.png * TheSongOfTheCebu31.png * TheSongOfTheCebu32.png * TheSongOfTheCebu33.png * TheSongOfTheCebu34.png * TheSongOfTheCebu35.png * TheSongOfTheCebu36.png * TheSongOfTheCebu37.png * TheSongOfTheCebu38.png * TheSongOfTheCebu39.png * TheSongOfTheCebu40.png * TheSongOfTheCebu41.png * TheSongOfTheCebu42.png * TheSongOfTheCebu43.png * TheSongOfTheCebu44.png * TheSongOfTheCebu45.png * TheSongOfTheCebu46.png * TheSongOfTheCebu47.png * TheSongOfTheCebu48.png * TheSongOfTheCebu49.png * TheSongOfTheCebu50.png * TheSongOfTheCebu51.png * TheSongOfTheCebu52.png * TheSongOfTheCebu53.png * TheSongOfTheCebu54.png * TheSongOfTheCebu55.png * TheSongOfTheCebu56.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips10.png * MadameBlueberry112.png * MadameBlueberry113.png * MadameBlueberry114.png * MadameBlueberry115.png * MadameBlueberry116.png * MadameBlueberry117.png * MadameBlueberry118.png * MadameBlueberry119.png * MadameBlueberry120.png * MadameBlueberry121.png * MadameBlueberry122.png * MadameBlueberry123.png * MadameBlueberry124.png * MadameBlueberry125.png * MadameBlueberry126.png * MadameBlueberry127.png * MadameBlueberry128.png * MadameBlueberry129.png * MadameBlueberry130.png * MadameBlueberry131.png * MadameBlueberry132.png * MadameBlueberry133.png * MadameBlueberry134.png * MadameBlueberry135.png * MadameBlueberry136.png * MadameBlueberry137.png * MadameBlueberry138.png * MadameBlueberry139.png * MadameBlueberry140.png * MadameBlueberry141.png * MadameBlueberry142.png * MadameBlueberry143.png * MadameBlueberry144.png * MadameBlueberry145.png * MadameBlueberry146.png * MadameBlueberry147.png * SingAlongsILoveMyLips11.png * MadameBlueberry184.png * MadameBlueberry185.png * MadameBlueberry186.png * MadameBlueberry187.png * MadameBlueberry188.png * MadameBlueberry189.png * MadameBlueberry190.png Miscellaneous SingAlongsILoveMyLipsFrontCover.png BigIdea20thAnniversaryFlyer.png LoveMyLipsPrototypeCover.png LOVEMYLIPSWITH2015LOGO.jpge actual video. Sing Along Endangered Love Songs * Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * Zacchaeus (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) * Good Morning George (from Rack, Shack and Benny) * Grumpy Kids (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Billy Joe McGuffrey (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * Rock On, LarryBoy (from LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) * Modern Major General (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment) * Call On Us (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * The Thankfulness Song (from Madame Blueberry) Features * Studio Store Previews * The Lone Stranger * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Veggie Library * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Boyz in the Sink Fun Facts Trivia * Love My Lips is repeated from Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo. Remarks * Instrumental bits from His Cheeseburger, Larry's High Silk Hat, Happy Ki-Yi Birthday, Schoolhouse Polka, and Gated Community are heard throughout the DVD, but those songs are not included in the actual video. Gallery Category:EpisodesCategory:Sing-Along Episodes